Barefoot On Broken Glass
by PoorQueequeg
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sex. Violence. Angst. Dubious Consent. Gratuitous, overblown, dramatic 'Sam is Baal's love slave' fic. Winner of 'Best Dark Fic' at No Rest For The Wicked Awards Round 7.


It was the silence that was the most difficult to contend with, the utter stillness of the long corridors made the place seem much colder and more so when the icy breeze howled above ground, whistling eerily down the hallways and making Sam shiver. No one ever called her Sam in this place, if anyone called her at all but it felt right, a vague foggy recollection in the back of her mind of someone calling her name down a corridor not utterly dissimilar to the one she found herself in now.

She reached the heavy door at the end and turned the handle, the metal stiff from the never ending cold and it squealed loudly under her hand. On the other side of the door a pair of Jaffa soldiers stood abruptly to attention and she regarded them passively as one stepped back to pull the door closed behind her and the other moved forward to punch a code into a panel in the wall ahead. She pulled her hood about her head and pressed the digits of one hand into the spaces between the fingers of the other, the gloves sliding more snugly over her palm as the sounds of the locks turning drifted from inside the wall and the stony facade began to slide open. A blast of icy wind gusted into the cavern and Sam blinked against it before stepping through onto the promenade outside.

If the Jaffa thought it strange they made no indication of it and Sam supposed they thought it some odd Tau'ri behaviour, the need to visit the surface despite the perpetual ice and snow. If she was honest it did not feel as wrong as it perhaps ought to - living underground without the sun. As she walked now under the sloping roof of ice she gazed out across the seemingly endless blanket of white that extended towards the horizon, the sun as always hidden behind a foggy sky and searched her mind for a memory that remained just beyond reach. The Jaffa watched her retreating figure as she began her daily walk around the stone path that circled the surface of the fortress buried in the ice.

She turned a corner and the wind subsided so she slowed her pace, the cold seeming less severe out of reach of the ceaseless blizzard that raged behind her. Sam moved along the walkway to the end of the stone wall but instead of following the path around the edge of the complex she turned instead up a sloping bank of compressed snow, over the brow and clambered down through a crack in the ice. Beyond she trailed along a tunnel carved out of the compressed snow, twisting downward and growing ever darker and darker until she reached her goal. She could tell she had arrived by the familiar dip in the ground and a change in air pressure and in the darkness she furrowed into her coat to retrieve the flare that she had secreted there.

It hissed and fizzed to life, a bright flash blinding her for a moment until the flames settled into a soft yellow glow and Sam allowed herself to smile a little, gazing around the cavern with wide blue eyes. It was a vast space, the wide curved ceiling studded with enormous icicles that sparkled in the light from the flare in her hand. Beneath, the ice was rippled like a frozen sea surrounded by a perimeter of icy stalagmites that circled the cavern like frosty centurions. She would never cease to be astounded by it's beauty but today she had another goal in mind.

She stabbed the base of the flare in her hand into the ice beside her and cautiously slipped down between the frozen columns, moving along a way before pulling out another flare and setting it to light before lodging it into the floor. The light in the cavern increased, steady and unmoving from the lack of breeze so deep under the surface. Sam stood upright and shoved her hood back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and admiring the magnificence of the place for a moment, her breath misting in front of her face for a second before floating away into the emptiness.

She stepped forward onto the rippling ice and walked across the middle toward the far end of the cave until she reach the other side. She climbed up a way, her palms pushing against the solid ice blocks as she neared her destination, another small gap in the wall and another twisting corridor below. She paused at the entrance and shucked her fur coat to the floor, pulling out another flare and lighting it before she stepped inside. She ran the palm of her gloved hand against the side as she descended, the path twisting and turning until the light of the cavern above was lost. A little further and she would be deeper than she had gone before and she rubbed the extra flare strapped to her thigh in anticipation.

The curves of the tunnel became unfamiliar and her heart pounded in her chest, the thrill of discovery making her steps light and swift. Beyond she could hear a vague sound and was certain it was the ice flow moving through the caverns beneath. She had seen it from the other side, deep within the stone walls of the complex. She had stood on the metal bridge above and watched it creep along. If she could just get a little further she would find it, certain she could follow it along beyond the bridge to the deepest recesses of the earth to the place where she was forbidden to go. No ships ever came to this rock, there were no rings so that only left one possibility. Sam was she sure she would find it there, hidden in the bowels of the fortress.

She chewed her lip as the flare flickered and stopped to consider her options, staring into the flame for a moment and blinking before turning to peer into the dark tunnel ahead. She cursed her impatience, if only she had waited a few more days she could have got more, she could have gone further and she pulled at the spare strapped to her leg to grip it tightly in her hand. She could turn back now and be certain of getting back to the cavern upstairs, familiar enough with the route to find her way to the surface without a light. The light flickered again and dimmed and she took a few calming breaths as the tunnel was plunged into darkness. She could hear the steady creak of the ice ahead and she fumbled, her fingers stiff from cold and exhaled slowly to steady her palms as she set the last flare to light.

The path illuminated once again, Sam took a deep breath and raised her chin and stepped forward. Her decision made she moved purposefully along the tunnel, faster and faster her feet pounded across the hard ground as the sound of the moving ice grew louder. As she moved the tunnel began to lose shape, the ceiling melting into the wall until she felt like she was pressing between two banks of ice. As it narrowed Sam began to panic, raising the flare above her head and peering ahead to see the tunnel virtually disappear as the walls pressed together, the only path a narrow slanted gap. She knew she was close, the sound of the flow beyond was deafening now and a frigid breeze chilled her cheeks. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and pressed on.

She slipped between the ice sheets, leaning further and further to the side as she went deeper until she was crawling. Terror clutched at her heart as the flare flickered and dimmed but she pushed the fear aside, drawing on reserves of courage that came from she knew not where and gasped as a strong wind blasted through the crevice, stealing her breath. The flare flickered and fizzled to a glowing red stump in her hand but it was just enough in the pitch dark for her to see the space growing wider ahead. Dropping the flare she squeezed through and heaved a huge breath as she came out on the other side, pulling her knees up to her chest and sitting back against the ice behind her.

On her hands and knees she crawled forward until the ground gave way beneath her fingers and she flailed about, slipping backward onto the ice and the safety of the ledge. Lying down flat she shuffled forward until her chin was over the edge and she strained to listen, trying to gauge how high above the flow she was and peering in futility into the darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and buried her face in her arms, shivering as she took a sobbing breath, the fabric of her clothes stiff from cold. At this point she was dead anyway, she may as well try a voice inside her head spurred her on. When the panic subsided she rolled onto her back and took several long deep breaths before she pushed up and turned back into her stomach as slowly, slowly she lowered her feet over the edge, clutching the ice in a death grip. She gasped, a ragged sound loud in her ears as she let go, unable to stop the cry of terror that escaped her as her hands left the ice and she slipped down, down until the ice gave way beneath her and she fell through the darkness into the abyss below.

Her first fully formed thought was that she was dead, aware of a bright light behind her eyes as consciousness seeped through her brain. Her eyelids fluttered open and she shifted, her elbow knocking into something hard and she jerked violently, her limbs flailing. She was trapped! She was trapped in the ice and she was going to die! She thrashed about, her eyes flying open in terror and as her hands touched roof of her icy tomb there was a loud, grating sound and she gasped. She stilled and let her head drop back, blinking rapidly as brightness subsided and her eyes fell upon the dark panels of the ceiling beyond.

When she had calmed, Sam slowly pushed up to a sitting position, scanning the familiar room over the side of the sarcophagus. She swallowed and climbed out to pad naked across the room towards the open doorway to one side. A large bed dominated the room beyond and at the foot a dress was laid out across the blankets. Sam wrapped her arms about herself and shivered, despite the fire that crackled steadily in the corner. When she had dressed she stood in front of it for a long time watching the flames, soothed by their gentle flickering. She rubbed her arms and even though the fire was just for effect, she was glad for it, comforted somehow by it in the midst of the bleak icy landscape and the endless snow.

After a while the growling in her stomach drove her out of the bedroom in search of food but she stopped for moment to stare at her reflection in the long mirror on the wall. Sam wasn't sure who the woman staring back at her was, the long blonde hair and the form fitting gown that wrapped around her body to trail elegantly on the floor behind seemed incongruous with the idea of herself she had in her head. Her mind was chaotic and jumbled from too long in the sarcophagus and she had only disjointed fragments of her life before. There were some things she seemed to know intuitively but there was nothing clear about her memories. It was no real challenge to get the panel off the wall, to make the doors slide open and not much more difficult to steal away into the stores and hide flares under her clothes, for all the good it did her. Whatever ideas she had about escaping were blown out of the water now. She blinked and turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bedroom and into the chamber beyond.

Laid out in the next room were several elegant dishes of food, fruits and salads and a roasted bird. At the end stood a jewel encrusted decanter and beside it a single, long stemmed glass with beautiful patterns etched across it's surface. Sam lifted her gaze across the table and locked eyes with the figure reclined in the huge, carved wooden chair behind, dark eyes peering at her over the rim of the glass in his hand. She swallowed, her fists bunching in the fabric of her dress but she did not look away.

Baal took a slow drink and shifted in the chair, stretching his arm out and letting the glass hang between his fingers as he watched her with a dark, brooding expression. The wood snapped in the fireplace on the wall and Sam dropped her gaze to the food on the table as her stomach rumbled loudly in the silent room.

"Hungry?" Baal asked in a low voice. Sam rubbed her lips together and did not reply, turning her head to stare at the ornamental glyphs around the fireplace instead. "I'm not sure that I should let you eat," he drawled lazily, swirling the contents of the glass around and Sam raised her chin to look at him. "Perhaps a few days without food would...encourage you to be a little more...obedient." Sam felt a flicker of hatred at his words and clenched her jaw. Baal exhaled a loud breath, anger simmering beneath his hard stare and he watched her silently for a long moment, working his jaw before he dropped his foot to the floor. Rising from the chair he set the glass down on the table and slowly walked towards her. Sam felt her heart thump in her chest as he approached and kept her eyes fixed on the fire as he moved closer. She would not flinch, she told herself. She would not be afraid.

"Did I not forbid you from entering the caves?" he growled but she did not respond and he heaved a sigh of displeasure."You play to heavily upon my affection for you Samantha," he breathed menacingly into her ear and she shuddered in spite of herself, her blood singing in her veins at his proximity. Naquadah, a voice inside her head whispered, you have naquadah in your blood.

She started a little as his hands cupped her elbows, his fingers sliding across her sleeves to grip her forearms tightly in his large hands. He nuzzled her hair with the tip of his nose, the rough fuzz of his beard scratching her cheek and she twisted her head back as his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close against him. "I should punish you," he uttered and she shivered uncontrollably. "I want to punish you."

She gasped as his hand moved up across her body to wrap around her throat, the other clutching at her hip as he pressed against her from behind and Sam could not mistake the evidence of his arousal through the thin fabric of her dress. Her body ached, a consequence of the naquadah perhaps or the learned response to his touch, she didn't know but she was not afraid as he tipped her head back and forced her to meet his stare.

Sam had been subjected to Baal's 'discipline' before and she did not resist as he roughly tipped her head back and claimed her lips in an angry kiss, his free hand roaming her body to squeeze at her breasts. She did not fight the moan that rose up within her as he released his grip on her neck to grab the sleeves of her gown and drag it unceremoniously down her shoulders, the shimmering fabric pooling in a heap at her feet. Baal let out a shuddering breath as his gazed dropped, his eyes running across her body hungrily before his fingers tangled into her hair. His arm stretched about her waist and Sam let out a yelp of surprise as he spun her around and bent her over the table, her arms splaying out wide and the palms of her hands slipping across the polished wood with a squeal.

Baal ground against her furiously, the rough material of his pants scratching against her center as he pressed his knee between her legs and shifted her feet apart. Sam whimpered as his hand tightened in her hair and her cheek pressed against the table as his other hand wandered across her back, squeezing her ass firmly before brushing across her pubic hair with his palm. She shuddered and groaned at the hot stab of pleasure between her legs and he pressed his crotch against her, trapping his hand between the table and her clit. She panted for breath as his fingers splayed, dragging down across the throbbing nub to slide between the folds of her pussy and back again. The fingers in her hair released their grip and stroked roughly down her side to grip her hip and shove her forward, up onto the table as he pressed two fingers inside.

Sam's eyes flew open and her arms flailed wildly as she tried to get a grip on something, anything but all she succeeded in doing was sending a large plate of food clattering to the ground. Baal growled through his teeth and closed his fingers around her legs, bending them up and shoving her forward. Her knees collided with the hard wood and she could not help from gasping out as Baal grabbed her hip again, his other hand pressing down between her shoulders. Her back arched, curving upwards so that her pussy was completely exposed to him and she twitched as the cool air hit her aching flesh.

"Oh yes, my sweet," he leered as he ran his fingers along the crease of her ass, dipping inside her and twisting his wrist. Her clit throbbed and she couldn't resist the compulsion to twist her hips as he fucked her with his fingers, the hard points of her nipples scraping across the cold wood with each jerk of his wrist. "I wonder," he taunted in a deep, rumbling voice that made her burn, "how long should I make you beg? Hmm?" Sam mewled pathetically, twisting her neck but unable move under the inhuman strength of his hand between her shoulders. Baal's fingers slipped out of the hot, wet recesses of her pussy to slide across her skin and probe at the the tight bud of her anus. He pressed a finger inside and laughed as she began to pant uncontrollably under his ministrations, gasping loudly as he pulled his hand away and pulled her upright against his hard body. "No, I think you enjoy that a little too much, Samantha. Not really an adequate punishment in the circumstances," he uttered with dark amusement, his lips pressed against her ear and she let out a shuddering, choking breath as he cupped her chin and turned her face towards him.

Sam met his gaze with wide eyes, her heart thumping erratically in her chest and she trembled in his arms. Baal gave her a lazy smile and nudged her cheek with his nose. "I think, Samantha," he began, slipping a finger between her lips and forcing her mouth open. "That you ought to apologize, hmmm?" She swallowed loudly, his eyes never leaving hers and nodded. His smile grew wider.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she breathed as his wet fingers trailed across her chin and he regarded her sceptically for a moment.

"I'm not sure that I believe you," he said coolly and she whimpered.

"Please," she sobbed, a desperate, needy sound and his eyes drooped, his lips pressing lightly to her cheek.

"Why don't you show me how sorry you are, my darling, hmmm?" his replied in a ragged voice. She gulped and his arms slipped around her body, pulling her back slowly from the table to stand once again. Sam let her eyes fall closed as he caressed her arms gently for a moment and then stepped back, leaving her trembling and naked before him. "Turn around," he commanded and slowly she twisted around to see him standing a few feet away, silhouetted by the fire behind. She raised her chin and met his gaze, his eyes glowing unnaturally in the shadows of his face. Sam could hear blood roaring in her ears, her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

"Come," Baal uttered darkly and she obeyed, meekly stepping closer as his gaze ran up and down her naked body appreciatively. "Kiss me," he murmured and she craned her neck and pressed her lips to his, her hands cupping his face as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Baal made no move to touch her, his arms held in a loose circle around her shoulders, just out of reach. His eyes fell closed and he hummed in approval as she kissed him.

She could not fight the overwhelming arousal that coiled through her body, could not deny that for everything she loathed and despised about him he drove her mad with desire. As she stood there now, kissing him, she felt she might burst into flame, that the slightest touch of his hand might send her spiralling into oblivion. "My lord," she whispered against his lips and he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce embrace, holding her tight against him.

Sam's eyes flew open when he pulled her suddenly away from him, sucking in a breath of surprise and Baal licked his lips, his nostrils flaring as he looked at her hungrily. His eyelids fluttered and his breath came in short, sharp pants. "On your knees," he said, a breathy whispering sound and she complied, slowly sinking to crouch before him, her hands running across his chest. She raised her head to see him watching her through slitted eyes as slowly she began to loosen the buckle of his belt, easing the buttons of his fly open and pushing the fabric aside.

The muscles of her pussy clenched at the sight of his thick cock, the memory of the wide, blunt head sliding inside of her making her inhale a stuttering breath. Sam leaned closer to place a kiss at the base of his erection, sliding her lips down across his balls. She ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his sac, sucking on his balls one by one before sliding her hand across his thigh to stroke a finger across his perineum. Baal smiled wickedly down at her as she caressed him, dragging her lips up his length and sucking the swollen head of his cock into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she swirled her tongue across his hot flesh, tickling the sensitive ridge underneath before opening her mouth wide and swallowing his throbbing length.

Baal gasped and tipped his head back, emitting a long, guttural moan as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue teasing the leaking tip of his erection before taking him deeply again. She cupped his balls in one hand, massaging them with her fingers as she stroked along his perineum and around to his anus and back again with the other. His dropped his chin to look down at her with a wide, lustful stare, growling in pleasure as she took him deeply into her throat.

Her knees began to ache where they were pressed against the stone floor beneath her and Sam might have supposed that was the point, if she were capable of coherent thought at that moment. She had grown accustomed to his inhuman stamina and his unnatural appetites in the months she had been here. Was it months or was it years? She could not tell the passing of days, hidden away beneath the ice where there was no dawn and no dusk. She whiled away the days scouring every corner of the complex and beyond for a way off this rock. That or spent the time much as she was now, locked away in a space where she forgot everything, where even the stray threads of her tattered memories melted away and she was nothing more than seething mass of lust, her only desire the pleasure of her master. It was not without reward but even the pleasure could not diminish the flame of hatred for him that burned in her heart.

He shuddered and jerked his hips, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head away roughly. "Enough!" he barked and Sam gazed up at him, trembling uncontrollably as met his eyes. Gasping she clutched at his legs and pressed her face against his thigh as he stroked the palm of his hand across her crown. "Come here," he said, his voice tight and Sam swallowed hard as his fingers looped about her wrists and pulled her close. Baal kissed her deeply on the mouth and she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, her fingernails scraping against his scalp until he pulled back and landed a stinging slap on her backside.

Sam was limp and compliant in his arms and let out a hoarse cry as his hand came down hard on her skin again but the sound caught in her throat as he spun her around and shoved her forward, a hand pushing hard on the back of her head. Baal tugged her arms behind her back, gripping her wrists hard in his hand as his fingers tangled in her hair. Sam whimpered at the feel of his cock pressing firmly between her legs to slide across the wetness leaking down her thighs as she stood bent over before him in the middle of the room . "I'm going to fuck you now, Samantha," Baal snarled. "Perhaps if I had fucked you harder before you would not have defied me!" Sam sobbed, her face twisted in a grimace as his cock nudged inside a little way for before Baal slammed into her hard.

Sam did not even try to contain the loud piercing cry that escaped her as he drove into her mercilessly, her face screwing up in a grimace of pleasure, the sound of his balls slapping against her skin loud in the silent room. After a minute her sobs subsided and her breath hitched, short sharp pants that fell out of her chest unintended with each jarring thrust of his thick, cock inside her.

Baal held her arms ever tighter and her shoulders twinged painfully under his grip, grunting loudly behind her. The sharp tug on her hair served only to set her body more on edge and her clit throbbed, a hot, pulsing feeling that spread through her lower body even as she lost sensation in her arms. Sam whined in desperation and Baal growled in assent, his fingers loosening their hold on her hair to slide firmly down her neck to clasp her shoulder.

"Yes," he snarled, behind, his voice hitching as he grew closer to the edge, his breath loud and fast as he thrust into her over and over again. He let out a loud choking sound and grit his teeth, releasing his grip on her arms to hold her by the shoulders. Sam's grabbed blindly behind her, a dull pain spreading through her arms as they dropped downward without his support, her nails scratching against hard leather as her fingers clutched at his coat. "Yes! Yes!" Baal chanted raggedly punctuating each word with a thrust until his breath stuttered and he pulled out of her. Sam cried out, her arms flailing wildly and the vertebrae of her spine cracking loudly as he pulled her up and roughly turned her around.

His eyes glowed fiercely and Sam clutched at the stiff fabric of his coat as her hands collided with his chest. Before she could make another sound, Baal pushed her down onto her knees, the bone colliding hard with the cold stone floor beneath as he pulled her head back, his fingers in her hair. Sam let out a cry of discomfort and when she opened her eyes she saw the deranged look on Baal's face, his lips curled back across his teeth in a warped smile of lust and power as he wrapped his other hand around the base of his cock and let out a long, guttural snarl, his hot seed splashing across her face as he came.

The room was filled with loud rasp of his breath and Sam slowly opened her eyes to meet his lazy stare, his eyes slitted as he peered down at her. She breathed in short, hitching breaths, trembling on the floor before him as he gently stroked his fingers over the drying semen on her face, stroking across her lips with the rough pads of his fingertips as he pressed a digit into her mouth. Sam obediently sucked on them and let her eyes fall closed again, his hands in her hair as her head fell forward, her forehead coming to rest against his thigh.

"Go into the bedroom" he uttered darkly and Sam turned her head to stare across the room at the darkened doorway. "Wait for me there." His voice was rough, less menacing but none the less commanding than before. She gripped onto his coat as she pulled herself up, her eyes flicking up to meet his passive stare before she turned and walked towards the bedroom with her head down.

Silently she entered and crawled across the bed on her hands and knees, conscious of his eyes on her exposed body. She sat back, her palms flat against the mattress and her legs stretched out before her. Her hair tumbled down her back and the hard nubs of her nipples stood out on her chest and Baal stood watching her from the fireplace. She dared not raise her head to meet his hot gaze as he stepped closer to the table and poured himself a glass of wine, sipping it slowly as he walked with measured steps towards the bedroom to stand in the doorway.

Time passed, Sam was not sure how long it was as she waited as his dark silhouette watched her from the door. She swallowed when eventually he turned to set his glass down on a gilded chest inside the room, the sound of glass on metal loud in her ears.

"You are a beautiful creature Samantha," he said as began to pull his belt from around his waist, flexing the stiff leather in his hands before slapping it hard into his palm. Sam flinched at the sound, her muscles tensing as the instinct to flee took hold of her. Baal set it down purposefully on the chest beside him and unbuttoned the cuffs of his coat, letting it fall away to crumple in a heap on the floor. She watched as his clothing was cast aside and the sculpted lines of his torso were revealed, her body thrumming with anticipation as he picked up the belt again and stepped closer, naked to the waist.

Sam fell back against the sheets with a gasp as he grabbed her ankles in his hands and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, her legs splayed wide before him. Roughly he dragged her upright and she stared with wide eyes at the belt in his hand, the cold metal of the buckle digging into her arm as his breath tickled her face as he spoke. "Should I beat you?" he growled and she shuddered, inhaling a rasping breath as he shook her roughly in his arms. "I should beat you senseless. All I have done for you and you still reject my kindness" Sam's face screwed up as he yelled, ducking her head away to one side as he raised his arm.

"No, please," she sobbed.

"You are in no position to be making demands!" he snapped, shaking her hard and Sam whimpered, her palms pressed flat against the hard muscles of his chest and she closed her eyes, burying her nose against the warm skin of his neck. With a snarl Baal shoved her back against the bed, turning away to hurl the belt hard across the room. It uncoiled like a serpent as it flew, slapping hard against the wall with a loud crack before sliding down to fall heavily onto the chest, sending the glass tumbling to the floor where it smashed to pieces, the broken shards scattering like diamonds across the stone tiles.

Baal stood beside the bed, glowering at her fiercely, his chest heaving as he took deep, loud breaths for a long minute. Sam lay across the bed, shaking uncontrollably, her eyes fixed on the panels on the ceiling above as she gripped the sheet in her fists. She started when a firm hand stroked down her thigh, pulling her down the bed. Baal brushed his knuckles against the thatch of pubic hair between her legs. Sam moaned and bucked her hips up towards his touch, her lip trembling as he ran his fingertips between the wet folds of her centre."Touch yourself!" he commanded and with shaking hands, Sam met his eyes and began to stroke her palms across her body.

She circled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching gently as she twisted her wrist around while the other hand moved ever lower. He watched like a hawk as her fingers trailed down across her stomach to slide between her legs, his eyes fixed to the sight of her long digits parting the pink flesh. He licked his lips as she circled her clit, unable to hold back the shuddering moan of pleasure that rippled through her body. Unable to resist the compulsion, Baal let his hand join hers, pressing to fingers easily into the slick, damp heat of her pussy and pushing deeply inside. Sam's hips rose up off the bed, jerking against his hand as she caught her clit between her fingers once again.

"See, my sweet," Baal drawled lazily and she watched as he held his fingers in the air, the evidence of her arousal glistening in the dim light. Idly he rubbed them against the pad of his thumb. "See how your body craves my touch even as your mind despises me."

She stared back at him, clenching her teeth to hide the tremble of her jaw and Baal smiled victoriously at her before reaching down to run the flat of his tongue over her exposed flesh. Sam sobbed loudly, twitching at the shock of electricity his touch sent through her body as the tip of his tongue swirled around and around the throbbing nub between her legs, his fingers twisting around and around inside of her. She grabbed his head in her hands, grinding her wet pussy desperately against his face as his tongue continued it's relentless torment. When his lips closed around her clit she could not fight the sudden wave of pleasure that washed through her body, a hot, tingling sensation spreading out from her centre and through her limbs. Sam reared up off the bed, crying out uncontrollably and the muscles of her pussy clenched tight around his long fingers as she came.

Flopping back against the sheets, her body went limp and her eyes fell closed. Baal peered up across her body, ceasing the motion of his tongue against her and pushing up onto his arms as he regarded her prone form beneath him. Idly he stroked the pads of his fingers across the oozing wetness of her pussy, speaking in low, rumbling tones that made her clit ache.

"You belong to me, Samantha. I will never allow you to forget that," Baal told her darkly before turning away and walking out of the room, the soles of his boots crunching loudly on the broken glass as she lay shivering on the bed behind him.


End file.
